


Mixtape

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean and Castiel are cuddling in bed listening to the mixtape Dean gave Cas years ago. Dean asks Cas to leave his handprint on him once again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Mixtape

Castiel smiles softly as he stares at the tape in his hand. The words “Deans top 13 Zepp TRA XX” are scrawled across it. Cas loads the tape in the cassette player and presses play. He smiles as the song _Stairway to Heaven_ starts playing into the silence of the room. Cas quickly strips down to his briefs before sliding into bed. Almost immediately, a strong arm is thrown over his waist and a pair of lips is nuzzling at his jaw.

“You know after everything we’ve been through; I still can’t believe you have that thing,” Dean whispers as he presses a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

Cas turns his head to look into forest green. He kisses Dean tenderly before replying, “It was the first gift I ever received, and it was from the man I love most of all. To lose it would be sacrilegious.”

“Such a sweet talker,” Dean murmurs. “I’m glad it means so much to you, though. I never imagined it would be the thing that brought us together after all the pining and eye fucking didn’t do it.”

Cas chuckles. “And here I thought we were having a romantic moment. You’re right of course, out of everything, the fact that a single cassette tape accomplished more than ten years of pining is pretty ridiculous.”

“I still can’t believe that it was strong enough to break through Chuck’s mind control over you. I mean it’s just a cassette tape. There’s nothing remarkable about it,” Dean scoffs into the dimly lit room.

Cas cups Dean’s jaw in his hands. “You have always had a knack for breaking through anyone’s mind control over me. You broke Naomi’s with a few simple words.” Cas nods in the direction of the cassette player. “That tape was made for me as a symbol of love and affection. It might not be magical, but it holds more power than anybody could ever realize. Chuck didn’t understand love, didn’t understand how deep our affection for one another runs. I will always come when you call, beloved.”

“I love you, angel, more than I could ever put into words.” He presses his lips to Cas’ and they languidly make out for minutes. “I just wish I had something from you. You have my mixtape, but I have nothing of yours.”

“I would give you the world.” Cas stares at Dean like the hunter hung the moon and stars.

Dean shakes his head slightly. “I don’t want the world, sweetheart. I’ve already got you in my arms.”

Cas’ lips curve up at the sweet talk. “Then what do you want?”

Dean trails his fingers down Cas’ arm until he reaches his hand. He grabs Cas’ hand and places it on his left shoulder. “I want your mark back, sweetheart. It was the first thing you gave me, and it was a reminder that you gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition. You laid your claim on my soul long ago, I want that evidence back.”

“As you wish.” Cas smirks.

“I regret ever showing you that movie,” Dean says with an eye roll.

“You love it as much as you love your chick flicks,” Cas retorts.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean agrees. “Now, you gonna mark me or just keep staring?”

Cas moves his hand slightly on Dean’s shoulder and spreads his fingers wide. Dean watches with rapt attention as Cas’ eyes burn blue. He figures being marked again would burn like a bitch, but all he feels was a slight tingling sensation that dies down in seconds. Cas pulls his hand away and inspects his work. Dean glances down at his shoulder and a large smile spreads across his face. The handprint was exactly as he remembered it. He squints at the slight addition to the mark.

“The words are in Enochian and read ‘My heart and grace belong to your heart and soul.’ I hope you don’t mind that I added it,” Cas says with a sheepish smile.

“I think it’s perfect, sweetheart. My heart and soul do belong to you.” Dean pulls Cas in for a deep kiss.

“Just as my heart and grace belong to you. I love you, Dean.” Cas smiles as he feels his grace reach out and cradles Dean’s soul in its grasp. They were truly bound for all eternity.


End file.
